The only reason
by Palomeke
Summary: ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual El Doctor ama a Rose? ¿Por qué la amo a ella y no a algun otro compañero? Tal vez la razón es mucho mas simple de lo que creemos.


**Otra historia de Eleven/Rose, espero que les guste. Por cierto que la persona que narra esto no es ninguno de los personajes, o tal vez si, es como ustedes decidan verlo.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tú dices que todos tus compañeros son especiales, que todos son brillantes… ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?

Has vivido por muchos siglos. Mucha gente ha viajado contigo, personas que amaste, que dieron su vida por ti, que te fueron leales sin importar nada y que te vieron como a un héroe, como alguien por el que valía la pena vivir o morir.

Incluso ahora hay personas que no dudan en darlo todo por ti. La chica que espero, el último romano; pero sobre todo su hija. Esa hermosa y valiente mujer que renuncio a su vida por salvar la tuya la primera vez que la conociste. Aquella en la que confías tanto como para decirle tú nombre, a la que quieres lo suficiente como para casarte con ella.

Personas fabulosas a las que has enseñado que deben creer en ellas mismas, a las que brindaste un propósito y les mostraste el universo.

¿Por qué ella fue diferente? ¿Por qué la amaste con tal intensidad? Y ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo? Tú dices que nunca conociste a nadie que no fuese importante; pero nunca dijiste que alguien pudiera ser más importante, al menos para ti.

Aquella muchacha de pelo teñido que miro y absorbió el vórtice del tiempo por salvarte y que se transformo en un lobo feroz para protegerte.

Tú darías tu vida por ayudar a otros, por salvar a tus amigos; pero por ella quemaste un sol y arriesgaste algo más que la vida… tus corazones.

Cuando ardió Gallifrey. Cuando destruiste todo y creaste aquel seguro que impedía que volvieras, fue para salvar el universo; pero incluso entonces, incluso antes de destruir a tu raza te sentías solo. Eso cambio cuando tomaste su mano por primera vez. Te sentiste vivo de nuevo, menos solo. Tu dolor se volvió mas tenue aunque no desapareció, nunca lo hace y sabes que nunca lo hará del todo.

A pesar de que todo se destruyo ella estaba ahí para apoyarte, para tomar tu mano, consolarte y detenerte si era necesario. Pero ella no fue la primera en hacerlo, ni tampoco fue la ultima otros supieron como ayudarte y transformarte.

Cuando la perdiste fue por un error, algo que no debió haber sucedido. La perdiste y sentiste que te lo arrancaban todo de nuevo. La soledad, que ya no era tan presente, volvió de golpe y el dolor por aquella pérdida fue muy profundo. Otras personas vinieron después de ella, personas que te ayudaron a sobrellevar la perdida.

Tu siempre creíste que eventualmente la perderías, que algún día ya no podrías tomar su mano; sabias que algún día ella envejecería y tu no cambiarias; pero también sabias que no importa el tiempo que fuese a transcurrir, tu la seguirías viendo hermosa sin importar nada.

Ella ya no esta tus esperanzas de pasar al menos toda su vida con ella murieron la segunda vez que la dejaste en esa playa con tu clon.

Has seguido con tu vida, pero no realmente. Ella ha sido la única (desde tu esposa) a la que has amado y una parte de ti sabe que nunca habrá nadie mas. Ese amor tan profundo le pertenece solo a ella y aunque ames a otras personas, tus sentimientos por ella permanecerán incluso a través de tus regeneraciones. Es como un punto fijo en el tiempo.

Y solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Por qué a ella?

… Simple, por que ella era Rose Tyler.

Fantástica. Brillante. Genial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les guste. **

**Las últimas oraciones son la respuesta del Doctor, por si se lo preguntaban.**

**Por favor déjenme comentarios, necesito saber como quedo y si debo cambiar algo. Por cierto que tengo varios problemas gramaticales y me disculpo por eso.**


End file.
